


Imagine: Castiel chastises you for your obstinate insistence upon putting yourself in harm’s way despite his asking you not to; he gives you a chance to come up with a proper repentance.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Frustrated Castiel (Supernatural), Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Castiel Imagines [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Imagine: Castiel chastises you for your obstinate insistence upon putting yourself in harm’s way despite his asking you not to; he gives you a chance to come up with a proper repentance.

“You could’ve been killed!” Castiel grumbles; the gravelly depth of tone fraught by a fiery discharge of grace to penetrate his point beyond your ears in order to spark a sense of compunction in your very soul, vibrates your nerves - origin to ends - and pricks the hair on your scalp to static attention.

The blustering beige blur of frustrated angel follows you into the motel room and slams the door shut hard enough the entire building seems to shake. You knew from the silence and the blue glower fixed squarely on your avoidant aspect in the Impala on the ride back that the outburst was coming. It’d been an exhausting hunt, with no outlet or opportunity to vent bottled emotions, anger over risky choices and an ever present amorous affection for one another included.

“Well I wasn’t, was I?” You spin so suddenly to counter his rebuke he almost bowls you over with his bulky momentum. You smash two palms to his torso to stop him short of toppling you both off balance. Not that a tumble backward into bed isn’t part of the plan. “And we won. Another notch in the belt for Team Free Will. Case closed.”

You’re right, of course, because everything _is_ fine; but you’re also wrong, because you made a_ free will_ call without consulting the_ team_. The team, and the angel, thought you were stowed away safe from harm when you were actually sneaking into the woods after a werewolf that strayed from the pack in attempted escape.

“I won’t let you continue to be reckless with your life. You’re too important to us.” Castiel’s jaw grinds around the words. He inhales a shuddering breath as your hands caress his chest and skim beneath the layers of his suit to come to rest at his hips. Volume and the ire in his eyes softening when they meet yours, he clasps at your elbows and slides his hands to circle your biceps. “You’re too important to_ me_.”

“Yeah-” shimmying up his body, using the belt looping his waistband for leverage, your lips brush the worried furrow of his forehead, drift downward to kiss his nose, and hotly tease the anxious outline of his mouth- “and what are you gonna do to stop me? Ask me nicely to stay in the car knowing full well I’m not going to listen when it’s_ your_ life at stake?”

“No-” A sigh of pure vexation bellows his lungs. Pushing against your arms where his fingers still wrap them, he separates your bodies by several inches to squint into your countenance- “I can see that being nice gets me nowhere with you. You have a … a-”

“A what? Spit it out.” You lift your chin in challenge, a direct provocation of his pride.

His gaze darkens. “A rebellious soul.”

“Did you just call me disobedient?”

“You could say that.” The grip of his fingers squeeze, sink into, and sting at the flesh and bone below; it’s not hard enough to hurt, and just hard enough to inflame the burn of promised pleasure in your belly.

You’ve danced this dance with him many times before - in a universe where he often feels like he’s forever falling out of control, reclamation of that control is a comfort you - and only you - can give him; but that doesn’t mean you have to make it easy for him. “As if I answer to you, angel,” you puff.

“You should show me some respect. I saved you today.” His grasp bites - bruises he will heal later, spikes of bliss that wobble your legs now; or maybe you’ll ask him to leave the marks as a reminder simply to see him blush and smile abashedly at so sentimental a request come morning.

Throat quivering, center tingling, panties a pool of wet heat, you play along. “Respect, huh? You have something specific in mind?”

“It’s clear you don’t like being told what to do, so_ you_ tell_ me_.” Lids heavy and hooding his lust-glossed blues, his nostrils flare, the aroma of your arousal delivering your consent before you can speak it.

“I think you want this naughty little human of yours you can’t seem to keep in line on their knees seeking absolution.” Wriggling free, you drop to the floor before him, dragging your palms down his trousers and over the thickly muscled thighs beneath the fabric that tremble with his self restraint. You peer up at him, red passion plumped and whetted lower lip poised between your teeth.

The prospect of losing you, of your mortality and fragility, forever drives his desire to lose himself _in_ you. He wants to take you, tear at your clothes, bend you backward, and teach you a lesson in defiance, but there’s plenty of time for that after he accepts the apology you propose.

“That would suggest you’re sorry. Are you?” His left brow jerks upward, begging you to answer to the contrary because that would be ever so much more fun. “_Sorry_?”

“Not yet.” A coquettish smile curls your lips sideways. Gaze unbroken from his, you set to work unfastening his belt buckle and pants.

The slow stretch of his smirk silently says you may yet find contrition by the time he’s through disciplining you in and from every delightful direction he deems necessary. Either he’ll fuck you carnally into compliance, or you’ll be rendered too boneless by bliss to defy him; at least, that is, as far as tonight is concerned.


End file.
